Les Chroniques d'Helena Cain : Troisième Epoque
by plissken21
Summary: Les chroniques d'Helena Cain relatent la vie du célèbre amirale, en différentes époques. Nous vous proposons la troisième époque qui couvre l'ascension de la cadette Helena Cain durant son service à bord du Battlestar Artemis. Classé M pour certains termes et situations que j'ai jugés trop adultes.


**Disclaimer : Le présent récit est une fanfiction emprunté au monde de BSG remis au goût du jour par Ronald D. Moore (que je salue au passage), quand aux principaux personnages, en dehors d'Helena Cain, Cyrus Xander etc... ils viennent de mon imagination, donc soyez indulgents.**  
**Mon souhait serait de vous offrir une autre vision du monde des 12 colonies de Kobol, éloigner des clichés habituels, n'hésitez pas à poster des critiques, bonne ou mauvaises sur la qualité de mon travail.**

**Fandom : BSG 2003.**

**Personnage : Amiral Helena Cain**

**Principe : Le fanfiction que vous allez lire et suivre a deux axes, le premier narrer la vie du célèbre amiral Helena Cain depuis son enfance jusqu'à l'âge adulte, j'ai pris le parti de m'appuyer sur mon imagination et la documentation trouvé sur le wiki de BSG pour décrire les mondes des 12 colonies. Le deuxième axe est narré les évènements que je suppose avoir eu lieu entre la première guerre Cylon et la chute des Douze colonies de Kobol, c'est à dire que j'englobe dans cette fanfiction tous les mondes peuplés par les coloniaux. Je ne me suis pas cantonné à centré le récit sur tel ou tel personnage, ou ambiancé toute l'histoire à bord d'un battlestar, tout mon propos est de faire vivre l'univers des 12 colonies aux travers de la vie de l'amiral Cain.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**_Deux heures après le crash…_**

L'infirmerie était remplie de blessés, on avait dénombré 259 blessés et 22 morts. Deux incendies avaient éclaté dans les secteurs bâbords du vaisseau. Parmi les blessés se trouvaient plusieurs officiers de commandement. Notamment le commandant Zembrano, blessé légèrement à la jambe gauche lors de la reprise de la passerelle. Les assaillants avaient été tous neutralisés à l'aide de grenade assourdissante. Le choc du bond PRL d'urgence avait été si violent, qu'une partie de la structure de l'Artémis s'était fissurée, des équipes de techniciens étaient en train de réparer les dégâts sur la coque interne. L'équipage tentait bien que mal de garder son sang-froid, mais Cain qui arpentait les couloirs depuis une heure, lisait l'appréhension dans les yeux des membres d'équipages, à part quelques vétérans de la guerre avec les Cylons, la quasi-totalité de l'équipage avait été renouvelée au fil des ans, et cela se sentait.

Cain vint prendre des nouvelles du commandant Zembrano, depuis deux heures l'Artémis ne bougeait plus. Il avait, pensait-elle, atteint sa destination dans l'espace. Elle trouva le commandant assis sur une chaise, le Dr Suzanna lui administrait un médicament, c'était elle qui gérait l'infirmerie en l'absence du docteur Monroe qui s'occupait des blessés intransportables, ils garnissaient les couloirs de l'Artémis. Quand le Commandant vit Cain, elle posa sa main sur son épaule, elle lui dit.

- Nous nous en sommes quand même sorties grâce à toi Lena. Dit-elle en se massant la nuque.

Cela lui faisait plaisir que Zembrano la félicite, Cain pensait qu'ils devaient la vie aussi à Karlson, s'il n'avait pas installé un relai court-circuitant le système PRL standard, ils seraient sûrement en ce moment à la dérive dans l'espace Cylon.

Zembrano lui donna l'ordre de débrancher le coupe-circuit PRL, elle craignait qu'un ou des complices des assaillants tentent d'utiliser le système. Cain acquiesça.

Le Dr Suzanna prescrit du repos au commandant Zembrano, et puis elle s'occupa de Cain qui avait une bosse à la tête.

- Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait sorti de la ouate imbibée d'alcool et l'appliquait sur son crâne.

Cela arrachait à Helena Cain des cris de douleurs. Elle parla à voix basse.

- Tu peux quand même faire attention Irena. Je n'ai pas le crâne aussi solide que cela, avec l'alcool que tu as mis dans ce tampon tu vas me brûler la cervelle.

Le docteur Suzanna toussa.

Cain la regarda, depuis qu'elle ne portait plus ses lunettes noires pour son allergie à la lumière artificielle du bord, ses yeux devenaient rouges.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui disait-elle, je vais m'y habituer. C'est peut-être une allergie à la peinture qui recouvre les parois de l'Artémis ? Monroe étudie la question.

Et une fois finie, elle alla s'occuper des autres blessés. Cain était heureuse quand même de voir que l'Artémis ne s'était pas fracassé contre un soleil. Le commandant Zembrano vint et lui demanda de sortir avec elle, elles quittèrent l'infirmerie, une fois dans le couloir, Zembrano lui appris que le bond PRL d'urgence avait précédé d'une seconde celui qu'avait effectué Dirk. Ils étaient maintenant derrière les barreaux.

- Ces salauds ont failli nous conduire tous à la mort ! Dit-elle.

- Madame où sommes-nous ? Demanda Cain.

Zembrano se massait le crâne.

- Le DRADIS est hors service.

Comme pour la contredire, l'officier de communication Bowers arriva, il était porteur d'une note.

- Madame, il semble, d'après les premiers scans, que nous soyons à la surface d'une planète, de type M.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour avoir la confirmation. Revenu dans la station de contrôle et commandement (SCC) qui commençait à être rétablie après le choc de l'atterrissage, le Commandant demanda l'ouverture d'un canal vidéo extérieur. Les images qui s'affichèrent sur le petit écran étaient stupéfiantes, aussi loin que portait la caméra on voyait une immense étendue de sable.

- Une planète désertique ? C'est bien notre chance. Dis l'officier de communication Bowers.

Zembrano éteignit le poste.

- C'est peut-être cela qui a amorti notre chute depuis notre entrée dans l'atmosphère.

Puis elle leva les yeux vers les écrans DRADIS et dit.

- Il doit faire très chaud à l'extérieur, et la chaleur pourrait maintenant pénétré à bord par les fissures sur la coque, je veux que les compartiments endommagés soient pour le moment isolés du reste du vaisseau. Réparez le DRADIS le plus vite possible.

Elle donna des ordres dans ce sens.

Elle saisit après le combiné et parla à tout l'équipage.

- À tout l'équipage, c'est votre Commandant qui parle. Nous avons survécu à un bond PRL d'urgence, actuellement nous nous trouvons sur une planète de type aride, nous allons réparer les dégâts et regagner notre monde. Cela prendra du temps, alors je vous demanderais de conserver votre calme et d'obéir à vos officiers supérieurs.

Zembrano marqua un temps d'arrêt, elle réfléchissait, elle jeta un regard aux officiers de communications, de tactiques et les autres qui l'observaient, son regard s'arrêta sur Helena Cain. Une idée germa dans son esprit, audacieux, et qui aurait selon elle des conséquences incalculables. Elle continua son discours sûr de sa décision.

- À partir d'aujourd'hui, et en l'absence d'un officier supérieur compétent, j'ai décidé d'élevé au grade de capitaine, le lieutenant Helena Cain. Elle sera dans le même temps, mon nouveau XO.

L'intéressée était toute retournée par la soudaine annonce de sa promotion, elle allait devenir la seconde du commandant du plus prestigieux des Battlestars de la flotte colonial ? Il n'y aucune réaction sur la passerelle parmi les autres.

Cain l'avait remarquée, elle lisait dans le regard des officiers de la surprise, de la contrariété et parfois de la colère.

Zembrano reposa le téléphone et commença à demander un rapport des provisions et des munitions, elle appela le capitaine Molder. Celle-ci visiblement secouée par l'annonce faite par le commandant Zembano, semblait ailleurs, il fallut au commandement élevé la voix pour qu'elle réagisse.

- Nous devons trouver les complices de Gertro et de ce Dirk, voyez s'ils sont tous montés à la même période à bord de l'Artémis, si oui, vérifier si d'autres membres de l'équipage ne l'ont pas fait.

- À vos ordres ! Fit Molder avec hésitation.

- Vous pouvez disposer.

Puis elle appela Cain.

- Madame…

- Capitaine Cain, en tant que mon nouveau XO, je veux que vous descendiez aux hangars, on m'a informé que tous les Vipers et les Rapaces ont été affectés par le choc dû à l'atterrissage. Vous me ferez un rapport détaillé, que je veux voir sur mon bureau le plus tôt possible.

- Oui madame.

Cain sortit du SCC.

Zembrano s'adressa à l'officier scientifique, le Lt. Kander.

- Faites-moi un relevé des étoiles, je veux savoir où nous sommes dans la galaxie, cela nous permettra de recalculer notre route.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Dans le mess des officiers, on ne parlait plus que de la planète et du tout nouveau XO et, Cain qui y déjeunait comme à son habitude, écouter ce genre de commentaire la blessait énormément, elle avait peine à se contrôler, il y avait des commentaires de certains officiers qu'elle connaissait avant qui lui firent encore plus mal, certains étaient mécontents de voir une tauronne devenir commandant en second, d'autres critiquaient sa jeunesse. Elle allait explosée de colère, quand le docteur Suzanna la rejoignit, elle avait rempli son plateau de légumes, elle avait travaillée à l'infirmerie pendant huit heures d'affiler et elle était fatiguée, sa présence l'apaisa.

Suzanna la félicita pour sa promotion.

- Tu vas quitter alors les quartiers de l'équipage et disposer d'une cellule à toi, tu devrais être contente. Tu pourras y mettre tes affaires et ne plus craindre que l'on te les vole.

Cain se força à sourire. Suzanna lui parlait de ses robes hors de prix qu'elle lui avait offert.

- Je devrais être heureuse d'avoir été nommée capitaine et XO en même temps, et disposez enfin d'une pièce à moi toute seule au lieu d'être serré comme une sardine dans ma couchette, mais j'ai peur que ces nouvelles responsabilités soient trop lourdes pour moi.

Le docteur avait entendu ce qui se disait au sujet de la promotion de Cain. Elle se voulut optimiste.

- N'écoute pas ces histoires, plein d'officiers sont jaloux de toi parce que tu es nouvelle à bord de l'Artémis. Lena, je te connais bien, tu caches très bien ton caractère de battante sous tes airs d'éternelle gentille fille, tu es capable de commandé une armée, tu l'as prouvé aujourd'hui en nous sauvant tous la vie. Je suis fière de toi petite sœur.

Ce que lui disait Suzanna la toucha, car elle connaissait sa franchise. Cain revigoré par ses paroles d'encouragement avala son déjeuner d'une seule traite

Elles quittèrent après le mess des officiers, dans le couloir Cain, failli en oublié quelque chose, elle sortit de sa poche un anneau, qu'elle tende à Suzanna.

- C'est chez nous les sud-tauron une tradition, de part nos origines multiples dans toutes les familles, les membres possèdent un anneau qu'il met à son auriculaire, il y a gravé son prénom, j'avais oublié de te le donner comme le veut la tradition une semaine après que nous avons fait vœux d'être sœurs. On grave le nom à l'aide d'un ciseau très fin, tu peux y mettre ton prénom et occasionnellement ton nom de famille, j'ai le mien ici.

Elle lui montra sa main droite avec son anneau, il y avait gravé sur le côté : Helena Cain.

Suzanna était très heureuse, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et elle lui dit.

- Cela me fait vraiment plaisir Lena que tu m'as acceptée comme sœur, c'est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivée de toute ma chienne de vie.

Cain la regarda admiré l'anneau comme si c'était un trésor, elle était heureuse, dans toute cette agitation, sa grande sœur comme elle l'appelait en privé, lui apportait le soutien qu'elle demandait.

Elles se séparèrent, Cain devant faire le tour du vaisseau pour son rapport, et Suzanna devant rejoindre l'infirmerie.

Le lendemain, le tout nouveau XO alla remettre son rapport dans le bureau du commandant Zembrano. Elle la trouva un verre d'Ambrosia à la main, Cain se demandait si elle ne traversait pas une mauvaise passe, dans le hangar de pont, pendant les évènements, elle s'était comporté étrangement, comme si la situation l'avait dépassée. Était-ce pour cette raison que Zembrano l'avait nommée comme XO ? La jeune femme pensait que Karlson avait peut-être joué un rôle dans cette soudaine promotion.

Zembrano lut le rapport avec attention, Cain le résuma.

- Madame, tous nos Vipers et nos Rapaces sont hors d'usages, la majorité se trouvait dans les hangars de pont tribord pour les exercices quotidiens de sorties. Lors du choc, certains se sont fracassés contre les parois, d'autres se sont écrasés contre les sas de sorties ou d'éjection, ceux qui étaient fixés dans les hangars ont reçu un tas d'objets divers, ce qui fait que tous nos appareils demandent des réparations. Qui nécessitera plusieurs jours…

- En somme si les Cylons nous attaquent, nous n'aurons que les batteries de défenses à leurs opposés.

Cain acquiesça.

- Madame, je dois aussi vous dire que le nombre d'incidents et de bagarres a augmenté, il y a le stress, et aussi la panique qui a gagné certains membres d'équipage.

Zembrano soupira.

- Comme je voudrais encore avoir sous mes ordres l'équipage qui a fait la renommée de l'Artémis, au temps de la guerre avec les Cylons, Karlson avait fait de l'équipage de véritables machines de guerre…

- Oui, mais à a fin de la guerre, la plupart ont quitté l'Artémis…

- Exacts, ils n'allaient pas rempiler dans la flotte coloniale comme nous l'avons fait… Tu es le nouveau XO, occupe-toi de mettre de l'ordre, au cas où, utilise la force.

- Madame, certains officiers supérieurs ne semblent pas vouloir obéir à mes ordres. J'ai peur que si nous restons cloués au sol trop longtemps, un drame éclate, sans parler de la présence de possibles complices de Gertro et sa bande.

Zembrano fixa le plafond et dit.

- Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ces salauds essaient de causer du grabuge, monter les membres d'équipages entre eux…

Cain le pensait aussi.

Zembrano avala un autre verre d'Ambrosia, elle en proposa un à Cain, qui déclina l'offre, cela surprit le commandant, qui s'écria.

- Tu aimais pourtant bien l'Ambrosia.

- Oui Madame, le lieutenant Cain aimait l'Ambrosia, mais pas le Capitaine Caine.

Elles se mirent à rire. Zembrano lui dit tout à coup.

- Lena ne t'imagine pas que ta promotion tu l'as doit à Terence. Enfin, ce que je veux dire…

C'est ce qu'elle s'était imaginé au début.

Zembrano continua.

- Terence, m'avait suggéré de te donné un poste à responsabilité, mais je ne pensais pas à commandant en second… c'est ton sang froid durant les évènements dans le hangar de pont bâbord et le fait que tu connaisses très bien l'Artémis qui ont joués dans ma décision.

Cain la remercia. Zembrano la toisa.

- Quand je te regarde maintenant, j'ai l'impression de voir une copie de Karlson, tu as le même sang froid et la même détermination que lui face au danger, mais tu n'as pas son humanité… quand je t'ai vu mettre une balle dans la tête de Gertro, cela m'a retournée le cœur.

Cain ne comprenait pas la réaction de rejet du commandant, dans son optique, la justice avait été rendue au lieutenant Farber très vite, son côté sud-tauron avait pris le dessus depuis longtemps sur son éducation académique, elle lui répondit avec calme.

- Madame, j'ai ma propre personnalité, je n'essaie pas de ressembler à l'Amiral Karlson, il m'a beaucoup influencé et inspiré, mais je n'ai pas reçu la même éducation que lui, s'il est sud-tauron, il a vécu toute sa vie sur Picon, Tauron est une planète dure et âpre, Picon, une planète raffinée comme Caprica, ce qui fait ma personnalité et mon identité sud-tauronne je ne peux le gommer…

Le commandant sourit.

- Tu te trompes quand tu dis que Karlson n'est pas sud-tauron… je vais te dire quelque chose, mais ne le lui répète pas. C'est lui qui m'a poussé à organiser l'exécution expéditive… Quand je lui ai parlé du crime et surtout quand il a su que tu avais été victime, je ne l'ai plus reconnu, je n'avais plus en face de moi le calme et civilisé homme de Picon, mais à la place, j'ai découvert un sud-tauron, capable de cruauté, comme toi…

La description que lui fit Zembrano de Karlson étonna Cain. Bien entendu, au cours de ses visites dans le monde V elle avait senti et vu un changement chez Karlson, elle l'avait imputé aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard, et non à son identité de sud-tauron contrarié, Zembrano semblait croire le contraire.

Le commandant se resservi un verre d'Ambrosia et continua sur le même ton dépité, la conversation commença dès lors à dérapée.

- Son âme de sud-tauron prisonnière de son éducation sur Picon n'attendait qu'une occasion pour ressurgir, et c'est toi qui a été le déclencheur, je ne comprends pas comment la personnalité de Terence a pu évoluer aussi rapidement…

- Madame, je n'y suis pour rien… Se défendit Cain sans trop comprendre.

- Que tu penses Lena, là-bas dans le monde V la personnalité de Karlson est en train de changer radicalement, si bien que lorsqu'il retrouvera son corps, il ne sera plus le même, il a déjà franchi un échelon quand il m'a parlé de quitter la flotte coloniale, le Karlson que je connais ne ferait jamais cela, même pour la femme de sa vie. Au début, je pensais que c'était les effets de l'amour, mais petit à petit j'ai commencé à le sentir plus distant à mon égard et de celui de la flotte coloniale…

Cain sentait que Zembrano était en train de l'accuser.

- Madame, vous vous faites une idée idéalisée de Terence, il a aussi des sentiments et si Terence vous semble avoir changé c'est peut-être que vous ne l'avez jamais bien connu.

- Je le connais depuis bien plus longtemps que toi Lena. Retorqua Zembrano cinglante.

La jeune femme allait exploser.

- Alors si vous le connaissiez si bien, pourquoi m a-t-il préféré à vous ? Dit-elle hors d'elle.

Cain ne voulait pas blesser le commandant, mais elle n'avait pas supporté ses sous-entendus. Ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée, elle s'excusa très vite.

- Madame, je ne voulais pas dire cela, excusez-moi…

Elle baissa les yeux, Zembrano se leva tout à coup et hurla presque.

- Même si dans le monde réel aucune femme n'avait plus jamais partagé son lit depuis la mort de Roxana… ne croit pas que tu coucheras avec lui dans le monde V !

- Madame vous allez trop loin ! Répondit indigner Cain.

- Tu te rends compte Lena ! Tu m'as pris l'homme que j'ai toujours aimé, et petit à petit tu es en train de me prendre mon Battlestar ! Sale putain de tauronne !

Sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, elle vit le commandant entré dans une colère folle. Elle tremblait de colère, elle était rouge de colère même.

Cain leva les mains.

- Madame ! Qu'avez-vous ?

Zembrano se massa le crâne, elle délirait, et avait les yeux globuleux. Son bras gauche qui tenait son verre tremblait. Cain voulait la calmée elle fit un pas en avant, et tout à coup Zembrano s'écroula sur son bureau. La jeune femme se précipita vers elle, elle tâta son pouls, il était faible, elle appela très vite les secours.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Zembrano fut transporté de toute urgence dans une civière à l'infirmerie, durant tout le trajet elle fut prise d'une violente crise, elle n'arrivait pas à respirer. Une fois à l'infirmerie le Dr Monroe la mise sous assistance respiratoire.

Le nombre des blessés dans l'infirmerie principale était tel que la salle de jeu de Pyramide avait été transformée en hôpital de campagne, c'est là que le Commandant fut transporté par manque de place malgré son grade. Le Dr Monroe s'occupa très vite d'elle, une infirmière vint l'aider. Cain quant à elle était encore sous le choc, qu'était-il arrivé à Zembrano ? Avait-elle des problèmes de santé qu'elle cachait ? Elle était là de ses pensées quand le colonel Rufus, et le capitaine Molder arrivèrent pour prendre des nouvelles du Commandant.

Molder était une jeune Virgon que le commandant Zembrano avait prise sous son aile il y a trois ans, un peu comme avec le Lt. Farber. Elle était inquiète. Rufus quant à lui était quasiment paniqué.

Le Dr Monroe les rejoint.

- Mesdames, et monsieur, l'état du commandant s'est stabilisé. Il lui faut du repos. Veuillez quitter la salle.

Il tendit à Cain les deux clefs d'activation des ogives nucléaires du bord qu'elle portait au cou, puis le docteur s'en retourna soigner le commandant.

Les officiers sortirent de l'infirmerie improvisée, Rufus voulait parler du commandement temporaire, qui donc l'assumerait ? Le Capitaine Molder leva les yeux vers Cain et s'écria.

- Nous allons avoir un commandant de vingt ans alors !

L'affirmation de Molder perturba Helena Cain, en très peu de temps, elle était passée du rang de simple lieutenant à commandant d'un Battlestar, et quel Battlestar !

Cain était plongée dans ses pensées, elle continuait à pensée au Commandant Zembrano, sans elle, elle se sentait un peu perdue, tandis que le colonel Rufus qui ne l'aimait pas, car il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'exécution sommaire des trois violeurs dit.

- Selon le code militaire, les officiers supérieurs ont toute autorité pour relever un officier commandant. Dit-il.

Molder intervint.

- Oui, mais il faut suivre la voie hiérarchique, le capitaine Cain est le XO, naturellement si elle le désir elle peut se désister ?

Cain regardait autour d'elle, elle continuait à penser au commandant Zembrano et à ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle n'écoutait pas.

Le colonel Rufus répliqua.

- Elle est trop jeune pour commander… elle n'a pas l'expérience.

Soudain Cain revint à la réalité.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Rufus répéta son opposition.

Le capitaine Cain, leva un oeil sur lui, et s'essuyant le front, elle dit.

- L'Amiral Karlson, a pris le commandant de l'Artémis alors qu'il n'avait que deux ans de plus que moi, et qu'il sortait de l'académie militaire. Les circonstances font que je suis dans l'obligation de prendre le commandement de l'Artémis en attendant le rétablissement de son commandant. Nous sommes sur un monde inconnu, avec un vaisseau à réparer, tant que nous serons en danger, il nous faut être unis, nous reparlerons plus tard du commandement.

Disant cela elle tourna les talons et retourna à l'infirmerie, où Zembrano était soigné. Les deux autres s'en allèrent mécontent.

Cain était plus préoccupée par l'état de santé de Zembrano que par son commandement, ses émotions guidaient le plus souvent ses actes.

Le Dr Monroe la prit à l'écart.

- Capitaine, je dois vous informer d'une chose… Dit-il à voix basse.

- De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?

Le docteur baissa encore plus la voix et lui dit.

- Les tests sanguins ont révélé la présence d'une substance dans son sang. C'est ce qui a provoqué sa crise d'asthme.

La nouvelle abasourdit le capitaine Cain, qui eut du mal à le croire.

- Elle est asthmatique ? Je l'ignorais, et elle aurait été empoisonnée ? Par qui ?

Monroe haussa les épaules.

- De toute évidence, celui ou celle qui l'a empoisonné savait ce qu'il faisait, ce poison a la particularité de s'attaquer au système nerveux d'abord, provoquant chez la victime un phénomène de grande excitation ou de colère, elle s'attaque ensuite aux organes vitaux comme les poumons, Zembrano étant asthmatique chronique, elle n'a pu résister, nous avons pu stopper la progression du poison, mais elle pourrait mourir.

Cain accusa le coup, Zembrano empoisonnée ? Elle avait toujours ignorée le handicape du commandant, elle asthmatique ? Elle qui était une grande fumeuse ? C'était à peine croyable !

Quand elle arriva dans le monde V pour parler à Karlson, Helena Cain le trouva assis dans son fauteuil dans le salon, il lisait un livre, un vieux livre.

Karlson se leva quand il la vit, Cain se jeta dans ses bras sans réfléchir. Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis le jour de son agression, elle avait besoin de sa présence apaisante, lui aussi s'était langui d'elle, ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue. Ils étaient enlacés, et plus il l'embrassait et plus Helena Cain sentait montée en elle le désir charnel, chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient son sang bouillait dans ses veines pendant qu'elle était assise dans la Station tactique. Elle voulait toujours qu'il passe au stade suivant, mais chaque fois son inhibition l'en empêchait, mais cette sans comprendre pourquoi, Karlson la prise tout à coup dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit, elle se laissa faire, elle n'attendait que cela depuis toujours… Ils allaient faire l'amour, comme deux amants réunis pour la première fois. Il déboutonna sa chemise, Helena le laissa faire, il était délicat et attentionné comme toujours. Il allait passer à l'acte, quand tout à coup Cain se déconnecta du monde V. Cette fois c'était elle qui avait refusé l'acte…

Elle tremblait comme une feuille… Sa respiration était saccadée. Elle n'avait pas compris son geste, pourquoi s'être déconnecté alors qu'elle attendait cet instant depuis si longtemps ?

Le doute l'avait assailli, Karlson, l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, pouvait-elle dans le monde V faire l'amour avec lui ? Elle se gifla, assise sur la chaise dans la Station Tactique. Karlson, allait penser qu'elle était versatile, avoir fait machine arrière quand lui avait cédé à ses pulsions amoureuses risquait d'assombrir leurs relations. Helena était une novice en amour, malgré les leçons de sa grande sœur Irena, elle avait été prise par la peur… Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se calmée, Karlson l'attendait là-bas dans le monde V, et maintenant qu'elle s'était refusée à lui, qu'allait-il penser d'elle ?

Mais au fil des secondes elle se rendit compte qu'une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité s'était manifesté, celle de commandant d'un Battlestar, elle était venue dans le monde V voir Karlson car elle avait besoin de son soutien et de son expérience, faire l'amour n'entrait pas en compte à ce moment… C'était triste, mais elle dut s'avouer à elle-même qu'elle réagissait maintenant comme Karlson ou Zembrano qui mettaient de côté leurs sentiments personnels dès qu'il était question de la sécurité de l'Artémis.

Elle remit son holoband et retourna dans le monde V.

Elle trouva Karlson, assis sur le bord du lit, il était pensif, lorsqu'il la vit réapparaitre dans le lit, il la regarda un long moment et lui dit :

- Excuse-moi mon amour, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

Il se leva et remis son pantalon.

Cain, le regardait, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Karlson cède. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle avait plus encore besoin de lui maintenant qu'elle était dans le monde réel assise dans la pièce d'un bâtiment échoué au milieu de nulle part depuis trois jours, et maintenant le poids du commandement pesait sur ses épaules. Karlson ne pouvait rien depuis le monde V, mais ses conseils et son soutien était pour elle important.

Elle le rejoint dans le salon, il était debout, face à la fenêtre. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et l'embrassa tendrement derrière le cou.

- Mon amour, c'est moi qui dois m'excuser, tu m'as toujours dit 'pas de sexe avant le mariage', et cela me mettais en colère, je voulais connaitre le bonheur d'être aimée, tu sais que je t'appartiens.

Karlson se retourna et posa sa main droite sur sa joue. Il lui dit le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je t'appartiens moi aussi mon amour. Nous avons le temps.

Ils s'embrassèrent, puis Cain, rassurée, lui narra dans le détail les évènements qui avaient conduit à cette situation désespérée. Karlson l'écouta attentivement.

Il fut attristé par la mort du lieutenant Farber, il l'aimait bien. Savoir que sa meilleure amie était entre la vie et la mort l'affecta aussi.

Helena Cain enfonça sa tête contre son épaule droite et elle dit d'une voix sanglotante.

- Je t'appartiens mon amour, j'ai failli être violée, si cela était arrivé je me serais suicidée.

Karlson la serra très fort contre lui, il le savait, Zembrano lui avait tout dit et ce que Cain lui disait était le reflet de son caractère, sa fierté de femme sud-tauronne. Cela avait motivé son geste, lui faire l'amour, il avait cru la perdre…

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment les hommes peuvent-ils être aussi cruelles… et poussés d'autres à le devenir… Ajouta-t-elle.

Elle parlait d'elle. Karlson la comprenait, lui aussi avait franchi une limite dans son code éthique qu'il ne pensait jamais franchir en poussant son amie Erika Zembrano à exécuter les trois violeurs. Il savait qu'Helena avait déjà tué, et qu'elle recommencerait parce que son caractère emporté l'y poussait. Elle était trop impulsive par moment.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Lena, mon amour, si je pouvais à cet instant apparaitre et t'arracher à ce monde horrible je le ferais…

- Je le sais mon amour. Parfois, j'ai pensé te rejoindre définitivement dans le monde V…maintenant que Zembrano est entre la vie et la mort, c'est moi qui dois assurer le commandement, et j'ignore si je le pourrais…

Karlson l'embrassa sur la bouche longuement, puis quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent il la regarda intensément et répondit avec un petit sourire qu'il voulait d'encouragement.

- Mon amour, tu es la personne la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais rencontrée, ta force de caractère t'a permis de traversée l'enfer, puis tu as fait face à Walters, la femme la plus dangereuse des Douze Colonies, tu l'as abattue, et tu m'es revenu… comment ma Lena ne pourrait-elle pas s'en sortir ? Tu étais destinée à commandé l'Artémis, comme moi dans le passée, le Destin à ses lois que nous ne pouvons connaître.

Il posa sa main gauche sur son cou et commença à la caressé tendrement.

- Mon amour, à part Erika, personne ne serait capable de commandé l'Artémis, ce Battlestar n'est pas comme les autres… il a traversé la guerre avec les Cylons en se couvrant de gloire, depuis la fin de la guerre il participe à la défense des douze colonies de Kobol, ce Battlestar est extraordinaire, et je suis tellement fier de toi, tu feras un excellent commandant.

Karlson lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Elle lui prit la main et la serra contre son cœur.

- Tu as raison mon amour, le destin à ses propres lois… il a fallu que je croise ces monstres au mauvais endroit pour que toute leur machination se grippe…Que serait-il arrivé si je n'étais pas apparu ?

Karlson répondit.

- L'Artémis serait en ce moment la cible des missiles Cylons et une nouvelle guerre aurait éclaté…

Elle sourit.

- Ma fierté de sud-tauronne aura servi au moins à quelque chose.

Karlson la serra fort contre sa poitrine.

- Si tu n'étais pas Lena, rien ne serait arrivé, c'est toi mon amour qui a sauvé l'Artémis de la destruction, et maintenant c'est toi qui vas le ramener à bon port, avec son équipage.

Il l'embrassa, elle lui caressa les joues et dit.

- Toi et moi nous formons une très belle équipe.

Il acquiesça.

- Oui c'est vrai, nous sommes complémentaires, je ne pensais pas cela autrefois, à l'époque où Erika était mon XO il y avait parfois des tensions entre nous, de temps à autre elle n'arrivait pas à anticiper mes ordres, car son caractère est comme cela. Tandis que toi si. Si je t'avais eu à mes côtés durant la guerre avec les Cylons, ces machines de mort ne s'en seraient pas sorties avec un Armistice.

Elle lui toucha la poitrine et répondit.

- Quand deux cœurs sont en harmonie, le reste suit.

Elle marqua une pause, fixant son regard intensément.

- Mon amour, est-ce que tu comptes quitter la flotte coloniale ?

Karlson continuait à caresser ses cheveux, cela apaisait la jeune femme.

Karlson soupira, mais après un long moment de silence au cours duquel Helena sentit son cœur battre plus fort, il dit.

- Lena, pour toi j'étais prêt à quitter la flotte coloniale, où tu iras, j'irai. Quand je serai de retour dans mon corps si les Dieux de Kobol me le permettent, je m'occuperais des affaires du Cercle d'Arès, si c'est lui qui a tenté de faire éclater une nouvelle guerre, alors Wallis paiera. J'ai encore des amis au Haut Commandement, Wallis a profité de mon absence pour les mettre au pas, mais si je reviens ils sortiront de leurs réserves.

- Et Zembrano, tu l'as oubliée ?

Il souffla.

- Erika et l'Artémis sont liées, si l'Artémis disparait, Erika mourra, je le sais…

Karlson consulta sa montre et dit tout d'un coup.

- Tu devrais partir.

Elle ne voulait pas, elle lui demanda.

- Maintenant que Wallis a lancé sa campagne politique, il pourrait bien atteindre la présidence des Douze colonies via De Tage, il sera alors très puissant. Comment veux-tu l'abattre ?

Karlson haussa les épaules il lui répondit.

- Wallis est derrière tout ce qui est arrivé, il n'a pas nommé Erika à la tête de l'escadre que composent l'Artémis, l'Atlas et le Delphi, et ceux malgré mes recommandations, cela pour une raison bien simple, Erika est aussi un obstacle pour lui, puis il essaie d'utiliser mon nom pour faire élire son poulain De Tage. Et non content de cela il manigance une deuxième guerre avec les Cylons en prenant l'Artémis comme bouc émissaire.

Il lui donna un conseil, que Cain ne devait pas suivre par la suite.

- Lena, tu m'as parlé des réticences de certains officiers à te voir commander l'Artémis, cela fait un an que je ne suis pas monté à bord de l'Artémis et j'ignore si de nouveaux officiers sont arrivés à bord. Les anciens pourraient t'être utiles. Est-ce que Urban est toujours l'officier tactique ?

Cain hocha la tête.

- Non, nous avons quelques semaines un nouvel officier tactique, le lieutenant Burana, un pète-sec de Caprica. Avant c'était un autre, il y a des tours maintenant.

- Et le capitaine Torsen ? Il a remplacé Turner quand je lui ai demandé de commander le Delphi.

- Torsen est mort dans un accident avec son Viper il y a huit mois.

Karlson serra les dents.

- De tous les officiers de commandement il n'y a aucun qui est alors susceptible d'être ton nouveau XO… À part le major Monroe qui est médecin.

Helena avait un nom derrière la tête.

- Et le capitaine Tullassa ? C'est un vétéran on m'a dit, il pourrait faire l'affaire.

Sa suggestion déplut à Karlson.

- Oublie-le, tu pourrais être déçue…

Elle ne comprenait pas ses réticences, elle n'insista pas. Elle se disait qu'elle trouverait bien un nouveau XO toute seule, si elle voulait se convertir en commandant, elle devait pouvoir se passer du conseil de l'amiral Karlson.

Cain jeta un œil au livre qu'il lisait peu avant son entrée. Il s'agissait d'un livre d'Histoire, celui de Virgon. Elle repensa à cette histoire d'ancienne colonie Virgon établie quelque part dans la Galaxie, Karlson pensait vraiment quitter les Douze Colonies ?

Elle éprouva un sentiment à la fois de tristesse et de bonheur, de tristesse, car elle comprenait que la découverte de la colonie perdue était importante pour Karlson, mais elle éprouvait aussi du bonheur, car chaque fois qu'elle retrouvait Karlson, leur amour était de plus en plus fort et ses craintes qu'elle eût que l'homme de sa vie à son retour dans le monde réel l'oublie s'estompaient.

Intérieurement elle avait toujours eu la crainte que l'esprit de Karlson déchargé dans ce monde virtuel fait sur mesure ne l'affecte, elle avait vue autrefois au cinéma un film de science-fiction, dont l'histoire se terminait par la perte de la mémoire du héros, une fois revenu dans son monde réel.

Elle appréhendait parfois ce moment, le moment où Karlson reviendrait dans le monde réel, est-ce que tout ce qu'il lui disait ici tiendrait dans le monde réel ? Oublierait-il leur amour ? Cain priait Arès de lui éviter cela. Ici dans le monde V elle avait pour elle l'homme qu'elle désirait depuis toujours, et il l'aimait, quand serait-il dans le monde réel ? Dans le monde V ils venaient de faire l'amour pour la première fois, elle pensait avoir fendue son armure, mais il lui restait encore des préjugés Picon, son puritanisme apparaissait, qu'en serait-il dans le monde réel ?

Les dernières paroles de Zembrano lui revinrent.

_Là bas dans le monde V la personnalité de Karlson est en train de changer radicalement, si bien que lorsqu'il retrouvera son corps, il ne sera plus le même, il a déjà franchi un échelon quand il m'a parlé de quitter la flotte colonial, le Karlson que je connais ne ferait jamais cela, même pour la femme de sa vie. Au début je pensais que c'était les effets de l'amour, mais petit à petit j'ai commencé à le sentir plus distant à mon égard…_

Une pensée fugitive lui traversa l'esprit. Et si le programme était défectueux ? Et si tout n'était qu'illusion, l'amour que lui témoignait Karlson surtout ? Elle trembla et chassa très vite ces pensées quand Karlson lui prit la main qu'il lui baisa. Elle pensa que cela ne pouvait être que le reflet de la vérité, Karlson l'aimait et elle l'aimait, rien ne comptait.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et se déconnecta.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**_Battlestar Artémis_**

**_Trois jours après le crash… _**

Le premier jour de son commandement, elle avait failli se tromper et entrer dans les quartiers de l'équipage, elle s'était ravisée au dernier moment et se rendit dans les quartiers qu'occupait le commandant Zembrano.

En entrant dans la pièce, elle referma le sas et resta un long moment à contempler le bureau et le fauteuil vide, avant Zembrano, Karlson avait occupé ce fauteuil, elle imaginait comment il pouvait se sentir durant la guerre avec les Cylons, le premier jour où il avait pris le commandement de l'Artémis. Zembrano était une femme discrète, elle n'avait pas dû changer l'intérieur, car trônait toujours sur le mur un tableau d'un navire à voiles de Picon. Elle qui était de Géménon n'aimait pas beaucoup la mer. Elle vit la signature, et compris que le commandant Zembrano l'avait peint, Karlson lui avait dit un jour que Zembrano avait étudié les beaux-arts avant d'entrée à l'académie.

Elle fit le tour de la pièce, elle ne trouva que deux objets typiquement féminins et qui devaient appartenir à Zembrano, et un couteau de gaucher, car elle était gauchère, mis à part cela, on sentait dans la pièce la présence et la touche de Karlson.

Quand elle venait autrefois voir Zembrano, elle n'avait jamais senti cette présence, peut-être que maintenant que la pièce était inoccupée ces détails sautaient aux yeux. L'amiral était un homme de goût, évidemment vivre sur Picon avait des avantages. Elle trouva un vieux tourne-disque de Géménon encastré dans une armoire, elle ignorait que Zembrano possédait ce genre d'appareils.

Elle brancha la prise et plaça un vieux disque d'opéra Géménon, la musique avait une mélopée lugubre et triste, bouleversante même, elle était étonnée que Zembrano écoutât ce genre de musique, elle la savait mélomane, mais ce genre de musique d'opéra était si triste que Cain n'en supporta pas plus, elle ne trouva pas d'autre air plus entrainant, c'était à croire que Zembrano passait son temps à écouter ce genre d'opéra Géménon lugubre. Un peu désappointé elle éteignit le tourne-disque. Comme nouveau commandant de l'Artémis, elle voulait se familiariser avec son nouvel environnement.

Elle s'assit derrière le bureau et ouvrit un tiroir elle prit le premier dossier qu'elle trouva, il s'agissait des différents codes de l'Artémis, elle les nota et commença à les récités par cœur. Quand elle fut certaine d'avoir mémorisé tous ces codes, elle remit la feuille dans le dossier et déposa les clefs d'activations des ogives nucléaires dans le tiroir. Elle les reprendrait demain. En fouillant dans le tiroir, elle tomba sur une petite note griffonnée au crayon et qui disait :

- _Ne jamais oublier sous le bureau, danger, plancher électrifier !_

Cain fronça les sourcilles, et quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit, elle s'en vouta d'avoir oublié, Karlson lui avait appris les milles et un secrets que recelait l'Artémis, notamment les différents changements effectués et qui dataient de la guerre avec les Cylons. Le plancher électrifier, qu'actionnait un petit bouton sous son bureau, était l'un des nombreux pièges censés à l'époque de la guerre évitée que les quartiers du commandant soient pris d'assaut par les Cylons. Si d'aventure l'Artémis avait été abordée par un commando de Centurions. Cain se rappela aussi que la décharge électrique pouvait griller tous les circuits d'un Cylon, le commandant de l'Artémis, aussi bien Karlson en son temps, que Zembrano portaient des chaussures dont les semelles étaient recouvertes de fibre de verre, ce qui en cas d'électrocution leur sauverait la vie. Cain s'étonna que Zembrano n'eût pas démantelé depuis le temps un tel piège mortel.

Elle se leva, et alla jeter un coup d'œil à la petite bibliothèque, c'était des livres d'histoire pour la plupart, Karlson et Zembrano était amateur d'histoire, il y avait aussi des livres d'astronomie, elle remarqua un livre, il portait un titre ronflant :

'_Études relatives à la création des Cylons, par le professeur Allan Latimer_'

Cain commença à le feuilleter, tout ce qui touchait aux Cylons l'intriguait, ils étaient responsables de la mort de ses parents, le livre était intéressant, il était agrémenté de planches représentant des Cylons, notamment les U-87, les premiers prototypes de robots Cylons. De temps en temps sur la page de garde quelqu'un avait laissé des notes, Cain reconnut l'écriture de Karlson. Ses notes elle les lut toutes. L'une d'elles attira son attention plus que les autres, car elle était écrite à l'encre rouge :

_'Pourquoi les Cylons sont-ils affectés par les champs naturels de radiation électromagnétique ?'_

Que voulait dire Karlson ?

Cain referma le livre, le passage souligné par Karlson était intéressant à plus d'un titre, sa curiosité pour les effets des radiations électromagnétiques sur les Cylons donnait à penser qu'il portait un intérêt particulier à cette question.

Un appel via l'interphone interrompit le fil de ses pensées, on la réclamait à la station de contrôle et commandement (SCC).

Elle sortit de ses quartiers et se rendit immédiatement sur les lieux. Elle avait ajoutée à sa veste des galons de commandant, au passage dans les couloirs, elle pouvait entendre certains membres d'équipages chuchotés, d'autres interrompaient leur travail de remise en état de la coque interne pour la regardé passée. Elle sentait bien que sa montée en grade avait surpris certains et avait gêné d'autres.

En entrant sur la passerelle, elle trouva le colonel Rufus penché sur la grande table circulaire, au dessus de lui les écrans DRADIS étaient au point mort.

- Je pensais que les DRADIS avaient été réparés ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Le colonel Rufus se retourna et se mit au garde-à-vous mollement.

Cain sentait qu'elle devait démontrer de l'autorité et tout de suite imposer sa façon de procéder, Karlson lui avait appris comment tenir les hommes. Elle mit en pratique ces leçons.

Elle s'adressa au colonel sur un ton ferme.

- Colonel, votre place n'est-elle pas dans les hangars de pont à vérifier si les réparations de nos Vipers et nos Rapaces avancent ?

- Commandant en tant que XO je dois rester au plus près du commandement.

- Ah bon ! vous êtes le nouveau XO ? Pourtant, le commandant Zembrano vous a relevé de vos fonctions de XO.

Le colonel serra les poings.

- Le commandant Zembrano est pour le moment dans l'incapacité de commander…

Cain l'interrompit en levant la main.

- Oui, c'est vrai, et jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, c'est moi qui commande, et je vous ordonne de quitté la passerelle, retourner aux Vipers m'avez-vous compris ?

Rufus s'emporta.

- Sale petite tauronne ! Vous n'avez jamais commandé !

Cain le gifla et lui prit son pistolet.

- Marines !

Un _marines_ en faction arriva.

- Enmenez le colonel Rufus en cellule, motif rébellion contre son commandant, et insulte à son supérieur.

Pendant que le colonel était conduit en dehors de la station de contrôle et commandement, les officiers de communication et de tactique observèrent Cain, cette dernière s'appuya contre le pupitre circulaire et leva les yeux vers les écrans DRADIS. Elle dit.

- Que quelqu'un répare les DRADIS sur le champ ! Si nous sommes en plein territoire Cylon je ne veux pas que nous restions aveugles, m'avez-vous compris ?

Un officier se précipita et commença à dévisser un panneau latéral du pupitre, elle avait été entendue. Elle s'adressa à l'officier Tactique, le lieutenant Martoldi.

- Lieutenant je veux voir dans mon bureau le rapport concernant l'état de nos réserves de nourriture et d'eau comme l'avait demandé le Commandant Zembrano au capitaine Molder. J'oubliais, veuillez annoncer au Capitaine Tullassa qu'il sera le nouveau XO.

Elle s'en retourna dans ses quartiers, satisfaite d'avoir faire preuve d'autorité.

_Battlestar Artémis Sept jours _

_après le crash _

En tant que nouveau commandant, Cain avait institué la tradition perdue depuis les commandants Karlson et Zembrano, du dîner dans ses quartiers avec les officiers supérieurs. Pour ce faire, elle avait fait apportée dans s quartiers une table haute, que l'on avait posée au centre de la pièce, en face de son bureau. Karlson et Zembrano, étaient des commandants exceptionnels, mais dans leurs façons de commander ils étaient des solitaires. Cain invita sa sœur adoptive le premier jour. Elle comptait inviter le lendemain d'autres officiers, elle voulait établir avec eux des liens plus étroits. Son altercation avec le colonel Rufus avait fait grand bruit à bord, si bien que certains en oubliaient leurs situations critiques sur cette planète désertique.

Cain était songeuse durant tout le dîner, elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de jeté le colonel Rufus en prison pour insubordination. Karlson se disait-elle aurait-il agi comme elle, dans la même situation ? Au cours de sa discussion avec lui sur l'oreiller après avoir fait encore l'amour, elle avait senti chez lui une certaine appréhension à son égard, elle pensait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle.

Suzanna était de bonne humeur, elle commençait à ne plus souffrir de ses irritations aux yeux. Au cours du dîner, Cain décida tout à coup de lui parler de Karlson et du monde V.

Elle avait confiance en elle et voulait partager ce secret avec elle. C'était chez la jeune femme un besoin presque vital d'obtenir l'affection des gens.

La réaction de Suzanna ne la surpris pas, d'abord incrédule, elle finit par lui demander de l'accompagner, elle admirait l'amiral Karlson et le savoir vivant dans le monde V l'excitait.

Après le dîner, elles allèrent dans la salle tactique, les deux femmes posèrent en même temps sur leurs yeux les holobands, elles se tenaient la main pour rester en contact…

Elles trouvèrent Karlson sur le pas de la porte, il allait sortir quand elles apparurent toutes les deux en plein milieu du salon du cottage. La première réaction de l'amiral fut la prudence, il n'avait jamais vu le docteur Suzanna, mais voir Cain à ses côtés le rassura, et il esquissa un petit sourire. Helena lui présenta sans tarder le docteur, cette dernière était un peu intimidée.

- Vous êtes la grande sœur dont me parle souvent Lena. Enchantez de faire votre connaissance.

Le docteur Suzanna était tout rouge en lui serrant la main, elle était très impressionnée.

Karlson claqua des doigts et tout à coup une grande table apparue, couverte de mets rares.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il dit.

- Et si nous dinions ? J'aimerais faire plus ample connaissance avec une membre de la famille de Lena.

Cain était très heureux de voir que Karlson ne jouait pas la comédie quand il lui avait dit qu'il appréciait l'amitié que lui portait Suzanna.

Ils se mirent à table, bien que cela fût factice dans le monde V, elles jouèrent le jeu. Karlson était assis à gauche en face de Cain, tandis que le docteur Suzanna était à sa droite.

Karlson versa un verre d'ambrosia aux deux femmes, mais quand il voulut boire, Cain l'arrêta.

- Chérie, tu as oublié la prière ! Dit-elle fermement, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Quelle prière ?

- La prière au Dieu Taureau.

- Je ne la connais pas, et depuis quand tu es devenue croyante ?

- Depuis que j'ai retrouvé mes racines sud-tauronne, laisse-moi donner la bénédiction pour ce repas alors…

Karlson la regarda, ne comprenant pas trop.

Cain, qui au fil du temps s'était convertie en une véritable sud-tauronne zélé, saisi la main droite de Karlson et la main gauche de Suzanna qui observait sans réagir. Elle pouffait de rire de voir Cain se comporter ainsi.

Helena commença sa prière.

- Ô Dieu Taureau, je te demande de bénir ce repas, et de veiller sur ma famille : ma sœur Irena et mon mari Terence.

Karlson ouvrit de grands yeux. Cain devina sa question.

- Chéri, tu n'es pas très versé dans notre culture, c'est pour cela que tu ignores nos traditions les plus sacrées…Tu m'appartiens et je t'appartiens depuis le jour où nous avons fait l'amour ici… chez nous c'est la tradition, la cérémonie de mariage n'est qu'une simple formalité.

Karlson devint tout rouge, il était sidéré de voir Helena Cain parler de sexe à table, cela ne se faisait pas sur Picon…

Suzanna intervint voyant la gène de Karlson.

- Veuillez l'excusez amiral, c'est moi qui lui ai appris à ne pas cacher ses émotions, elle parle d'amour et de sexe librement… c'est une vraie femme maintenant.

L'amiral Karlson se mit à rire.

- Eh bien eh bien, je vois que ma femme sait maintenant ce qu'elle veut.

Cain acquiesça et ajouta.

- Lorsque nous vivrons sur Tauron et que nous serons mariés selon les rites de nos ancêtres, j'espère que tu embrasseras aussi notre foi ?

Karlson haussa les épaules.

- Tu veux dire le culte d'Arès, le Dieu Taureau ?

- Oui, c'est très important pour moi, et aussi l'équilibre spirituel de notre couple.

L'amiral la regarda intensément, il avait noté ce changement, en plus de se réfugier dans ses origines sud-tauronnes, Helena, était devenu très religieuse, était-ce le contre-coup du viol auquel elle avait assisté ? La religion lui permettait aussi de canaliser certaines de ses pulsions violentes.

Karlson décida de lui faire plaisir, il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il lui dit, mais n'attachait pas autant d'importance à la religion que Helena.

- Si tu me disais de me convertir au Dieu Bacchus je le ferais mon amour.

Cain sourit.

- Très bien chéri, alors n'oublie pas que tous les croyants du Dieu Taureau sont végétariens, je vois que tu as imaginé un dîner essentiellement à base de viande…

Karlson la regarda, il pensait qu'elle commençait à aller trop loin, mais n'insista pas.

Il changea le menu d'un claquement de doigts.

Les sud-taurons étaient végétariens par conviction religieuse, le Dieu Taureau étant un animal, il était prohibé de le tuer, ils avaient étendu au fil des générations cet interdit à toutes les viandes animales.

Quand une heure plus tard, Cain et Suzanna se déconnectèrent, les deux femmes étaient encore toute retournées par le dîner.

Surtout Suzanna qui avait les yeux qui pétillaient, elle avait approché de près un héros de légende.

Elle lui dit.

- Je te remercie du fond du cœur Lena de m'avoir permis de rencontrer cette légende.

- Ne me remercie pas grande-sœur, Terence t'aime bien. Tu l'as vraiment impressionné au cours du dîner, il m'a dit en priver que tu avais des manières de reine.

- Lorsqu'il sera de retour dans le monde réel et que vous vous marierez, je vous offrirais comme cadeau de lune de miel la clef d'une petite maison que j'ai achetée il y a des années, elle se trouve sur Aerilon, dans l'un des endroits les plus jolis de la planète.

Cain sourit.

Suzanna, lui prit les deux mains et dit tout à coup.

- Tu m'as livré ton secret le plus intime, et j'en suis encore abasourdie, Lena, je dois te dire aussi quelque chose à mon sujet…

Cain l'écouta avec attention lui parler de sa vie.

- Je dois te dire que mon véritable prénom est Andréa. Si j'ai changé de prénom, c'est pour oublier ma vie passée… Autrefois, j'ava

**Chapitre 5**

Cain regagna ses quartiers avec un sentiment de libération, oui, Karlson avait rencontré Suzanna et cela s'était bien passé.

Elle reçut plus tard la visite du capitaine Tullassa.

Il avait tenu à venir la voir dès que l'on l'avait informé qu'il était passé de capitaine des escadrilles de Rapace, à commandant en second. En entrant et en la voyant assise dans le fauteuil qu'avait occupé en son temps l'Amiral Karlson et puis à sa suite, le Commandant Zembrano, il s'exclama avec un soupçon de cynisme dans la voix.

- J'aurais dû comprendre que vous ne visiez pas le commandement d'une escadrille de Vipers ou piloté un Viper… Mais le commandement d'un Battlestar, je vois que vous y êtes arrivé très vite…

Cain ne se formalisa pas, elle connaissait l'humour noir du capitaine. Sous ses aspects de quadragénaire débonnaire, il dissimulait un caractère bien trempé, et c'était de cela qu'elle avait besoin. C'était un vétéran et il pourrait mieux qu'elle ménager les susceptibilités des autres officiers supérieurs.

- Je me souviens du jour où vous m'aviez questionné sur ma présence dans l'escadrille de Rapaces, dit-elle en se levant pour venir le saluer. Je ne vous avais pas répondu à l'époque, car je craignais que ma langue fourche…

Cain, le toisa un moment, elle lui dit intriguer.

- Capitaine, vous êtes un excellent officier, on m'a dit que vous avez fait la guerre avec l'Amiral Karlson et le Commandant Zembrano, vous êtes officier de bord depuis quinze ans, soit bien avant que l'Amiral Karlson ne fasse partie de l'équipage de l'Artémis, je me demande pourquoi vous n'êtes jamais monté en grade.

Elle lui proposa un verre d'ambrosia qu'il refusa gentiment.

- L'alcool et moi avons eu une longue histoire dans le passé.

Elle comprit et referma la bouteille d'ambrosia.

- J'ai besoin de votre expérience pour tenir l'équipage de l'Artémis. Nous sommes cloués au sol pour un bon moment sur une planète dont nous ignorons tout, peut-être que les Cylons l'occupent ? Dans l'attente des réparations, il faut que l'équipage de l'Artémis conserve sa discipline et soit en alerte, je ne veux pas voir de relâchement.

Il sourit et passa sa main sur sa calvitie.

- Nous voilà encore avec un commandant de fer, après Karlson et Zembrano, vous perpétué la tradition commandant Cain.

- L'Artémis est le Battlestar du Commandant Zembrano, je me suis promise de le ramener intact dans les Douze Colonies, êtes-vous avec moi ou contre moi ?

Il leva les yeux et la regarda fixement.

- Votre réputation d'héritière spirituelle de l'Amiral Karlson n'était pas une légende. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je n'ai jamais été plus haut que le grade de Capitaine ? Écoutez… Si je n'ai jamais atteint le grade de commandant malgré mes états de service c'est que je n'ai jamais aspiré à cela… en partie à cause de mes problèmes avec la brune de Virgon.

Il s'arrêta un moment, fixant la bouteille d'ambrosia, Cain avait senti qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas la prendre, il continua après sur le même ton neutre.

- Si le commandant Zembrano n'a pas pensé à moi quand elle vous a nommée XO, c'est parce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en moi, à cause de ces problèmes de boissons, et l'Amiral Karlson, c'est pareil, à l'époque où il commandait ce Battlestar je l'aimais bien et le respectait, mais entre lui et moi il y a toujours eu la vie des pilotes de Vipers qu'il avait sacrifiée le jour où il a assumé le commandement de l'Artémis. D'une certaine manière vous continué la tradition, c'est vous qui pour sauvé l'Artémis et dit-on, éviter une nouvelle guerre avec les Cylons nous avez envoyé ici. Comme Karlson, vous avez sacrifié certains pour sauver le plus grand nombre.

- Est-ce mal ? Demanda Cain sur la défensive.

- Non, mais vous vous faites des ennemis malgré que vous ayez sauvé des centaines de vies. J'accepte ce poste de XO, en attendant que vous trouviez mieux.

Il venait aussi de décliner son invitation à dîner, prétextant un empêchement, mais Cain ne le voyait pas de cette manière, une tauronne commandant d'un Battlestar cela gênait bien des membres de l'équipage.

Le capitaine prit congé.

**_Battlestar Artémis_**

**_Dix jours après le crash… _**

Elle était dans la chambre PRL, la machinerie était en cours de réparation et le travail escomptait-elle serait vite achevée dans les deux jours. Station de commandement et contrôle. L'interphone sonna, Cain répondit. Au bout du fil, le sergent Watson, de la police militaire, il appelait de la prison du bord. Il l'informait de la mort des cinq membres du commando de mercenaires. Elle pensa tout de suite aux complices de Dirk et Gertro qui pouvaient restés à bord de l'Artémis, en profitant du chaos qui y régnait encore.

Cain fronça les sourcils, et téléphona à la passerelle.

- J'attends toujours le rapport du capitaine Molder !

On lui répondit que le capitaine Molder arrivait. Cain commença à soupçonner Molder, les évènements s'enchainaient trop vite, d'abord l'assaut contre l'Artémis, puis l'empoisonnement de Zembrano, et maintenant la mort de Dirk et de ses complices… De toute évidence, quelqu'un voulait empêcher que l'on découvre le commanditaire de toute cette opération.

Cain décida de se rendre à la prison du bord et de voir par elle-même ce qui s'était passé. Elle décida de faire recherché le capitaine Molder, quelque chose dans son attitude ne lui plaisait pas, puis elle sorti de ses quartiers, elle portait son ceinturon au côté, elle avait trouvé le pistolet de Karlson dans le bureau du commandant.

Les couloirs qu'elle traversait étaient tous encombrés par des membres d'équipage qui remettait en état soit un panneau de la paroi interne abîmé, soit nettoyaient le sol suite aux fuites d'huiles de certains tuyaux qui parcourait cette partie du vaisseau.

Cain arriva un peu plus tard à la prison du bord, le colonel Rufus croupissait dans la cellule du fond, elle ne lui porta pas le moindre regard.

Deux policiers militaires qui gardaient l'entrée de la zone se mirent au garde-à-vous. Le sergent Watson, vint lui faire son rapport, c'était un grand gars costaud qui parlait peu, mais qui disait-on avait un formidable direct du droit.

- Faites court Sergent Watson. Dit Cain sans ambages, elle était pressée.

Le sergent Watson lui fit un résumé assez succinct de ce qui était arrivé, les cinq individus avaient été retrouvés morts sur leurs couchettes. Le docteur Monroe venait d'effectué une autopsie sur les cadavres des cinq individus et sont diagnostique était mort dû à un empoisonnement.

Helena Cain réfléchit, tout était obscur, pouvait-on relier l'empoisonnement de Zembrano à cet empoisonnement en série ? Il s'agissait du même mode opératoire. Elle ordonna au sergent et à ses hommes de rester en alerte. Puis elle pensa tout à coup aux vidéos de surveillance, le sergent lui dit que les bandes avaient été effacées. Cain demandant à les voir quand même, elle suivit le sergent Watson dans le bureau de surveillance de la prison. Un policier militaire pianotait sur le clavier du pupitre ovale muni d'écrans, Walters lui demanda les vidéos. L'image était toute noire sur la vidéo qui englobait toute la matinée.

Soudain, le sergent Walters lui parla d'autre chose.

- J'ignore si cela peut nous aider, mais les cinq mercenaires avaient des tatouages de la 'Fierté Capricaine'.

- La Fierté Capricaine ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Il lui montra une photo prise sur les cadavres des cinq individus et montrant les tatouages qui représentaient un cœur transpercé par un éclair.

Le Sergent Walters lui expliqua.

- C'est un groupuscule xénophobe de Caprica, qui prône la supériorité des Capricans, dans le passé il organisait des ratonnades dans les quartiers Taurons ou Sagitarrons des villes capricainnes… Il avait été dissout par décision de la justice, mais il semble que des anciens membres de ce groupuscule soient passés dans la clandestinité.

- Depuis quand saviez-vous qu'ils étaient de ce groupuscule ? Demanda Cain.

- Dès leurs arrivées en cellule, lors de la fouille.

- Et vous n'aviez rien dit pendant tout ce temps là ?

- Madame, si certains de mes hommes qui sont d'Aerilon, ou Tauron avaient su qu'ils étaient de la Fierté Capricaine, leurs vies auraient été menacées.

- Et vous ne pensez pas que l'un de vos hommes aurait pu les empoisonner ?

- Non, madame, personne à part moi et mon second n'entrait dans leurs cellules.

Cain eut alors une idée.

- Et si l'empoisonneur était quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient ? J'ai pensé que le poison leur avait été administré dans la nourriture, mais en repensant à ce qui est arrivé au commandant Zembrano j'ai tendance à penser que l'empoisonneur doit être quelqu'un de proche de ses victimes ou susceptible de les approchés.

Watson se gratta le crâne, il avait du mal à comprendre le raisonnement de Cain.

- Personne n'est venu les voir, à part moi pour les interrogés sans succès, mon second en qui j'ai confiance et le docteur Monroe, pour une visite de routine.

Cain sursauta.

- Monroe est insoupçonnable, à part vous votre second, il n'y a aucun autre suspect.

Le Sergent Watson se mit au garde-à-vous.

- Madame, je suis innocent.

C'était mauvais, elle se tourna alors vers le sergent Watson et lui dit.

- Sergent, faites doublé la garde auprès du lit du Commandant Zembrano, faites rechercher votre second, lancé un appel à tous vos hommes, il nous le faut vivant, il sait peut-être qui est derrière tout cela.

À bord de l'Artémis, sévissait un empoisonneur, Cain prenait ceci très au sérieux

Durant le restant de la journée elle arpenta l'Artémis pour constater les progrès que faisaient les équipes de réparations, le travail avançait trop lentement à son goût.

Elle regagna ses quartiers, fatiguer une bonne nuit de sommeil l'aiderait à y voir plus clair. Elle prit une douche. Après avoir pris son dîner, elle se décida à aller se coucher, c'est à ce moment que le téléphone sonna, il s'agissait du quartier-maître Humphrey. Il lui parla de la salle 14 près du laboratoire. Il demandait la clef, car il voulait inspecter la cargaison que le commandant avait fait venir de Caprica. Cain ne comprenait pas.

Cain lui demanda de l'attendre là bas, elle chercha cette fameuse clef, pendant une heure elle mit la pièce sens dessus dessous, finalement elle trouva la clef cachée sous le tourne-disque, elle se rendit aussitôt à la salle 14. Le quartier-maître lui avait dit au téléphone que le Commandant Zembrano y entreposait, quelque chose, la jeune femme, s'imaginait, que cela devait être important.

En arrivant sur place, elle trouva Humphrey les bras croisés, une cigarette coincée dans sa bouche. Il se mit au garde-à-vous et lui fit un résumé de la situation.

- La veille de l'exécution des trois violeurs, j'ai informé le commandant Zembrano que son colis était arrivé. Elle m'avait demandé d'installer une serrure de cette salle 14, comme elle est maintenant à l'infirmerie et que je sais que vous êtes une de ses amies intimes je vous en ai parlé, il nous faut la clef.

Elle introduit la clef dans la serrure, et le sas s'ouvrit. Cain trouvait que Zembrano avait de drôle d'idée ! Une serrure dans un sas. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Humphrey alluma, la pièce s'éclaira.

Cain se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait abriter. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait une espèce de grande caisse en acier, elle alla y jeter un coup d'œil. En arrivant à sa hauteur, elle remarqua des câbles qui en sortaient. Il y avait aussi une espèce de long tube transparent relié au mur, et où elle pouvait voir une espèce de liquide blanc s'écouler. Elle s'avança encore et vit que la caisse en acier était une espèce de sarcophage. Elle demanda à Humphrey de sortir, elle allait étudier le livre de bord du commandant Zembrano, peut-être apprendrait-elle ce que signifiait tout ceci. Elle sortit à sa suite.

Elle retourna dans ses quartiers, la fatigue aidant, et la consultation infructueuse du livre de bord, la plongea dans les bras de Morphée.

is un mari et un merveilleux petit garçon du nom de Damian, je l'ai aient perdues, et depuis ce temps je vis seule, je n'ai plus de famille, et tu m'as offert une famille Lena, tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est important pour moi. Je t'aime ma petite sœur.

Cain était touchée par la confidence.

- Andréa, c'est un prénom qui te va bien, ma sœur Andréa !

Les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent dans les bras l'une et l'autre, émue aux larmes.

- Grande sœur, je t'aime moi aussi, j'ignorais pour ton petit garçon, je te promets que si le Dieu Taureau me l'accorde, mon fils s'appellera Damian, et si c'est une fille, elle se prénommera Andréa, comme sa tante.

Andréa Suzanna était heureuse d'avoir avoué son secret elle aussi.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**_Battlestar Artémis_**

**_Onze jours après le crash… _**

Le lendemain oubliant pour le moment la salle 14, elle se rendit comme à son habitude sur la passerelle elle commença à noté sur un papier ses impressions, elle n'en oubliait pas que l'Artémis était posée ou plutôt couché sur le ventre comme un poisson hors de l'eau à la surface d'une planète désertique. Il leur fallait réparer au plus vite et trouver un moyen de rentrer. Au passage, le lieutenant Burana lui donna son rapport sur l'état des provisions, tout en marchant, elle lut le rapport et elle s'inquiéta du niveau des réserves.

- Nous n'avions pas autant de réserves que prévu si je comprends bien ?

Burana fit la moue, comme officier tactique on lui avait assigné une mission qu'il jugeait impropre pour sa qualification.

- L'Artémis était en manœuvre et devait depuis quinze jours solaires rejoindre les docks de Scorpion, on avait prévue des réserves pour un mois, mais deux compartiments du vaisseau abritant une partie des réserves ont été brûlés durant l'incendie qui à suivi l'atterrissage en catastrophe.

Cain répondit.

- Il faudra alors organiser le rationnement des vivres en attendant d'explorer cette planète pour le ravitaillement, il nous faut éviter de rendre malade ce qui reste de l'équipage.

Burana acquiesça et suivit une bifurcation dans le couloir, Cain continua tout droit.

Tel ne fut pas sa surprise en entrant dans la _Station de Commandement et Contrôle_ (SCC) de trouver le capitaine Molder, mais aussi deux autres officiers de pont, et son XO, Tullassa. Cain croisa les bras elle se voulait le plus possible froide.

Molder se mise au garde-à-vous, ainsi que les deux autres officiers. Cain la soupçonnait d'être mêlée aux empoisonnements. Elle préféra ne pas le lui faire sentir, elle n'avait pas de preuves, et s'en prendre à un autre officier, après le colonel Rufus risquait de déstabiliser toute la chaîne de commandement, et en ces temps troublés il fallait rester unis.

- Eh bien capitaine, je vous ai fait chercher, je vois que vous êtes finalement revenu. Dit-elle.

L'intéressée sortit un papier de sa poche qu'elle lui tendit. Tout en disant.

- Commandant Helena Cain, par décision des officiers supérieurs du Battlestar Artémis il a été décidé de vous relever de votre commandement. Vous êtes aussi mise aux arrêts pour avoir frappé un officier, le colonel Rufus.

Un _marines_ lui prit son pistolet avant qu'elle ne réagisse. Elle comprit qu'elle était prise dans un piège.

Molder ajouta.

- Sachez que cette décision aurait aussi frappé le commandant Zembrano, les officiers supérieurs étaient contre l'exécution sans jugement des trois pilotes.

Ainsi, pensa Cain, tout était lié, elle leva les yeux vers Molder, puis passa aux autres, elle s'arrêta au capitaine Tullassa.

- Vous aussi capitaine êtes contre moi ?

Tullassa haussa les épaules.

- Je vous l'ai dit avant, je n'aime pas commander. J'ai accepté d'être votre XO en attendant un nouveau commandant.

Cain sourit. Tullassa était de nature lâche, la boisson était un parfait paravent pour lui, c'était bien le fond du problème, et elle comprit pourquoi jamais Karlson ni Zembrano ne l'avaient élevé à un grade supérieur. Il tirait son courage de la bouteille. Elle l'avait mal jugée, et regretta son erreur.

Elle s'exclama tout à coup.

- Tullassa, c'était vous dont parlait l'Amiral Karlson, l'officier qui durant l'attaque de l'Artémis il y a treize ans, le jour où il prit le commandement de ce Battlestar, avait préféré revenir à bord aux commandes de son Viper, plutôt que d'assurer la sécurité de ce dernier par un combat d'arrière-garde.

Il ne répondit pas, mais son silence était un aveu. Cain cracha par terre, elle était en colère. Sa personnalité sud-tauronne émergea à nouveau.

- Et qui avez-vous choisi pour me remplacer ?

Molder lui dit que le colonel Rufus allait prendre le commandement

- Molder vous êtes folle ! Nous sommes ici perdus on ne sait où, proie facile pour les Cylons et vous n'avez pensé qu'à une seule chose me chasser du commandement de l'Artémis !

Molder s'approcha d'elle, elle révélait elle aussi sa vraie nature, froide et hypocrite, elle lui dit.

- Jamais un battlestar n'a été commandé par un tauron !

Cain lui sauta au cou, deux _marines_ la saisir par les bras et la plaquèrent au sol violemment.

Helena Cain était folle de rage, son sang bouillait dans ses veines, les _marines_ la maintenaient avec difficulté.

Elle hurla à Molder.

- Et l'amiral Karlson il n'est pas tauron ?

Avec un air de suffisance, le capitaine Molder se baissa et la regarda tout sourire.

- L'Amiral Karlson, paix à son âme, était un Héros, et il venait de Picon, il n'a jamais eu les habitudes de rustres des taurons, malgré que son père fut tauron, sa mère était issu d'une ancienne famille de l'aristocratie de Picon.

Cain cracha.

- Imbécile que vous êtes ! Avec tous vos préjugés, vous mettez encore en danger la vie de l'équipage ! Est-ce que vous allez aussi mettre aux arrêts les membres d'équipage originaires de Tauron, de Sagittaron ou Aerilion ?

Molder ordonna que l'on la remette debout, les deux _marines_ lui tenaient les bras très fort. Si fort, que Cain ne sentait plus ses bras.

- Tous les officiers supérieurs de l'Artémis sont issus de Caprica, Géménon, Picon, Virgon, Leonis, les mondes pauvres n'ont rien à faire dans le commandement de la flotte colonial.

- Vous ne disiez pas cela pendant la guerre avec les Cylons ! Répliqua Cain folle de rage.

- Cela va changer à partir de maintenant. Emmenez-la, et que l'on fasse sortir de cellules le colonel… je veux dire le commandant Rufus.

Puis, tout à coup, elle arrêta les marines et rejoint Cain, elle lui montra un autre papier qu'elle lui mit sous le nez, avec un petit rictus de satisfaction elle dit.

- Ceci est la directive 1986, elle vient directement du haut commandement, elle date d'il y a trois ans, c'est une circulaire qui s'adresse uniquement aux commandants de battlestars, je l'ai trouvée dans les dossiers du commandant Zembrano. Cette circulaire interdit à tous les sud-taurons d'occuper tout commandement supérieur. Oui vous pouvez lire ce qu'il y a écrit en rouge.

_' Il est expressément interdit à tous les officiers supérieurs de la flotte d'élever au rang de capitaine, major, colonel, commandant ou tout grade impliquant une responsabilité de commandement tous officiers d'origine sud-tauronne. Des rapports psychologiques récents démontrent la grande fragilité émotionnelle des sud-tauron, leurs instabilités psychologiques font d'eux des éléments à fort potentiel perturbateur, leurs croyances religieuses monothéistes sont aussi un facteur à risque. Ils sont inaptes à commander, dans un souci d'efficacité et de sécurité, il est formellement interdit de leurs confiés le moindre commandement. Veillez à respecter ces ordres sous peine de graves sanctions._

_Amiral Alexandre Fuller.'_

La jeune tauronne comprise tout à coup que le commandant Zembrano avait risqué sa carrière en la nommant capitaine et XO, elle avait été dernièrement injuste à son égard.

Cain avait lu la directive, au fil de la lecture une rage folle l'avait gagné, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le haut commandement de la fédération fût aussi sectaire et désigne une catégorie de la population coloniale…

Elle connaissait l'animosité et les préjugés qui régnaient dans la flotte vis-à-vis des monde pauvres, les sud-taurons étaient catalogués comme taurons, elle croyait le haut commandement était au dessus de tout cela, mais non, cette révélation de la nature injuste du haut commandement brisa en elle tout respect qu'elle accordait autrefois à son uniforme. Cela nourrit en elle de la haine vis-à-vis des autres, pourquoi s'acharner sur elle, sur son peuple se disait-elle en étant conduite sans ménagement en dehors du SCC sous les regards froids des autres officiers, pas un n'avait réagi pour prendre sa défense. Il y eut chez elle une cassure, l'uniforme colonial qu'elle portait devenait comme une souillure, un objet représentatif de la haine que l'on nourrissait à son égard et de son peuple.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**_Battlestar Artémis, vingt jours après le crash… _**

Les derniers mots de Molder lui revenaient souvent à l'esprit, couché ainsi dans sa cellule, elle avait jeté dès son entrée en cellule sa chemise d'officier, elle n'était portait plus qu'une chemise de corps. La flotte coloniale pour elle s'était finie. Elle passait son temps à marcher de long en large dans sa cellule comme un lion en cage, sur le sol, elle avait posé les livres qu'elle avait fait demander. Des livres de littérature sud-tauronne qu'elle cachait dans son casier dans le mess des officiers. Affront suprême on lui avait rendue ces livres souillés, certains avaient des pages brûlés, d'autres sentaient le moisi comme si on les avait jetés aux ordures. Le nouveau commandant avait fait désarmer tous les membres d'équipages originaires de Sagittaron, Aerilon, Canceron et Tauron, et les mis aux arrêts dans les dix compartiments désaffectés bâbord

Cain avait appris la nouvelle et cela l'avait secouée, elle ne pensait pas qu'ils en arriveraient là, à bord de l'Artémis, au milieu de nulle part, les anciennes rivalités et les préjugés avaient repris le dessus. Sur les deux milles membres d'équipage, on dénombra mille quatre cents aux arrêts.

Le justificatif de la décision du Commandant Rufus était que tous les membres de la bande de Gertro étaient originaires soit de Sagittaron soit d'Aerilion et Tauron. Bien entendu, cet argument était faux, les complices de Dirk étaient des membres de la 'Fierté Capricaine'. La recherche d'éventuels complices avait débordé largement le cadre de l'enquête, c'était devenu une chasse aux sorcières. Les sud-taurons accusé d'être des monothéistes et dès lors assimilés au S.D.U que l'on soupçonnait d'être derrière tout cela furent les plus persécutés. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il y avait eu plusieurs exécutions sommaires de sud-taurons.

L'état de santé du commandant Zembrano quant à lui restait stable. Le Dr Monroe qui s'occupait de son cas était venu lui rendre visite à deux reprises dans sa cellule. Il regrettait la tournure qu'avaient prise les choses. L'empoisonneur avait littéralement disparu du bord, on pensait qu'il avait quitté l'Artémis !

Cain pensait à Suzanna, elle avait aussi disparu, elle craignait que les complices de Gertro s'en soient pris à elle.

Après le départ de Monroe, elle reçut la visite inopinée du capitaine Tullassa. Cain ne voulait pas le voir, mais il insista, assis sur une chaise de l'autre côté des barreaux il lui parla, ou plutôt se confessa.

- Je sais que vous n'avez pas compris pourquoi j'ai préféré céder devant les autres officiers au lieu de vous soutenir. J'ai essayé de résister, vous pouvez me croire, mais quelque chose a fait pencher la balance…

Cain leva les yeux sur lui d'un air mauvais.

- Je sais, je suis sud-tauronne c'est ça ? Dit-elle en le fixant du regard.

Il hocha la tête.

Il ne faisait pas la différence sud-tauron ou nord-tauron, il s'en moquait un peu.

- Vous ne me croirez pas, mais je ne suis pas imbu de la supériorité de ma planète sur les autres, bien que je sois de Virgon, je me moque de l'origine des autres. Non, voyez-vous pourquoi je vous ai lâché, c'est que dès l'instant où je vais vous ai vu assise dans le fauteuil du commandant j'ai cru revoir l'Amiral Terence Karlson en personne, j'ignore pourquoi, mais je n'étais plus entrée dans ses quartiers depuis plus de dix ans, et en vous voyant assis à sa place, derrière son bureau, avec votre air de dominatrice, j'ai éprouvé une certaine appréhension…

- Vous détestiez tant que ça l'amiral Karlson ?

- Non pas du tout, je ne le détestait pas, même si par sa faute j'ai été cloué au sol promu à m'occuper des Rapaces sans plus jamais volés en mission de combat, je ne lui en ai pas voulu, le pilote dont vous parliez qui avait refuser de se sacrifier pour fournir à l'Artémis un moyen de passé plus vite en PRL, c'est bien moi. Je connaissais bien l'amiral Karlson, je redoutais chaque jour durant la guerre un de ses coups de tête, une action insensée contre une Astrobase, un coup de main comme il en avait l'habitude.

Il leva les yeux vers le plafond et la lampe, il semblait remonté dans le passé.

Il continua.

- Lors de la bataille d'Helios Beta qui a fait sa gloire j'étais préparé pour la mission qu'il nous aurait assigné à nous l'escadrille de Rapaces, mais jamais ils ne furent envoyés dans le feu de l'action, j'avais perdu ce jour-là l'occasion de me racheter. Et quand j'ai appris que l'héritière spirituelle de l'Amiral Karlson allait commander l'Artémis j'ai cru que j'allais revivre les mêmes expériences frustrantes du temps du commandant Karlson, car vous lui ressemblez énormément. Qui sait si vous nous conduiriez à l'assaut d'une ou trois astrobases ? Le commandant Zembrano bien que très proche de l'Amiral Karlson, est un officier de talent qui suit le protocole, avec elle c'est la sécurité qui prime, mais avec des officiers commandant dans le genre de Karlson c'est l'aventure et les coups de dés.

Ainsi donc, Tullassa l'avait trahie, parce qu'elle ressemblait trop dans sa manière de commander à Karlson… Elle était triste de l'apprendre, le capitaine Turner autrefois opposé à Karlson était devenu plus tard un de ses officiers de confiance et un ami, pourquoi donc Tullassa n'avait pas suivi cette voie ? Cain oublia cela. L'empreinte que Karlson avait laissée dans l'âme de certains à bord de l'Artémis était encore vive malgré le temps passé, certains vétérans avaient été promus sur d'autres Battlestar, quelques-uns avaient choisis de quitté l'armée après l'Armistice. Tullassa était du genre à ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait.

- Capitaine Tullassa, vous avez commis une erreur en plaçant un fou comme le colonel Rufus au commandement de l'Artémis, vous vouliez avoir un commandant faible qui ne soit pas comme Zembrano ou moi tout le temps sur votre dos, mais vous allez voir, le chaos qu'est en train de créer cette bande d'incapables finira par vous toucher vous aussi, et croyez-moi, lorsque je sortirai de cette cellule je n'épargnerais personne.

Tullassa se mit à rire.

- C'est encore l'orgueilleuse tauronne, pardon sud-tauronne qui parle. Sachez que les réparations avancent très lentement, les propulseurs sont toujours hors d'usage et le système de bond PRL aussi, à part un ou deux Rapaces miraculés, aucun appareil ne pourrait quitter le bord et depuis que les Taurons et les autres ont été cloitrés dans des secteurs du vaisseau, nous manquons de bras et de techniciens, je doute fort que nous quittions un jour cette planète, alors d'ici à ce que vous sortiez…

Cain lui cracha au visage à travers les barreaux, Tullassa s'essuya la figure et souri.

- Le haut commandement avait raison à ce que je vois, tous les sud-taurons sont de caractère emporté, c'est ce qui vous différencie de votre mentor. Votre verni de civilité Picon a du mal à résister à votre nature sauvage de sud-tauronne. Il vous aura fallu vivre ces expériences pour vous en rendre compte…

- Je vous hais tous ! Jamais je ne pardonnerais à la fédération ce qu'elle m'a fait et ce qu'elle a fait à mes compatriotes !

Le capitaine un rictus aux lèvres la toisa.

- Mais j'y pense, un joli brin de fille comme vous, est-ce que l'amiral Karlson n'était pas un peu amoureux de vous pour vous avoir autant chouchouté ?

- La ferme capitaine !

Elle serrait les dents, et se retenait d'exploser, la trahison était une chose qui la mettait le plus facilement en colère et ses allusions à sa vie sentimentale étaient un affront.

Il se leva et lui dit.

- Capitaine Cain, je crois avoir touché un point sensible de votre armure. Vous pouvez être un officier extraordinaire, et je n'en doute pas, vous rester une jeune femme, et j'ai toujours eu l'œil pour voir quand une femme est amoureuse. Je suis désolé pour vous, il est mort et j'imagine votre chagrin, je souhaite que vous traversiez cette situation au mieux, ne vous exposez pas, et ne défiez pas le colonel Rufus, j'ai eu du mal à le convaincre de vous laisser tranquille dans cette cellule.

Il sorti peu après.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**_Battlestar Artémis, le lendemain,_**

**_Vingt-et-un jours après le crash… _**

Le docteur Monroe était débordé par le nombre des blessés, il manquait de tout, c'est en passant devant le lit du Commandant Zembrano qu'il remarqua que celui-ci était vide. Il appela l'infirmière en charge du bloc, celle-ci lui dit que le Commandant Zembrano était sorti il y a dix minutes.

- Où est-elle maintenant ?

L'infirmière haussa les épaules.

- Elle s'est habillée et est tout de suite sortie… je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter, ni eu le temps de vous prévenir.

Monroe n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il la fit rechercher, il pensait qu'elle avait dû se rendre à la _Station de Contrôle et Commandement_ (SCC) pour reprendre en main l'Artémis.

Il avait raison, malgré son état Erika Zembrano commandant de l'Artémis avait quittée l'infirmerie de campagne, faisant fit des avertissements de l'infirmière-chef Jackson, elle sortit dans les couloirs qu'elle traversait sous les regards ébahis des membres d'équipages qu'elle croisait et qui se mettaient au garde-à-vous, elle entendit des histoires, celle qui la fit le plus réagir était que le commandant par intérim était le colonel Rufus, le même qu'elle avait relevée de son commandement !

Elle était très faible physiquement, diminué serait le terme exact pour décrire la femme vêtue d'un uniforme à peine boutonné qui trainait sa jambe gauche en marchant avec difficulté, son aspect était négligé. Elle toussait par intermittence.

Malgré tout, Zembrano gardait toute sa lucidité, au diable le repos, son vaisseau avait été victime d'une mutinerie, et plutôt que d'attendre que Rufus et ses complices viennent la voir sur son lit d'hôpital et en profite pour lui ôter le peu de pouvoir qu'il lui restait, elle prenait les devants, au risque de sa vie.

Où était Helena Cain, elle était son XO, et dans l'ordre hiérarchique c'était elle qui aurait dû assuré le commandement, si Rufus était devenu commandant, cela signifiait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à Caine, elle approchait de la passerelle vivement, au fur et à mesure de sa progression elle appelait à la joindre tel ou tel membre d'équipage dont le visage lui était familier, si bien qu'en arrivant à la _Station de Contrôle et Commandement_ (SCC) une file d'une dizaine de membres de l'équipage s'arrêta au seuil du SCC, le _marines_ en faction eu du mal à en croire ses yeux, Zembrano lui ordonna de la laisser passé. Il hésita un moment, mais il s'écarta après.

Zembrano lui prit son fusil des mains et entra dans le SCC. Toujours en trainant la jambe gauche elle fit son entrée dans la grande salle, sous les regards abasourdis de certains, et heureux, d'autres.

Le commandant Rufus était présent dans le SCC, il consultait une note que lui avait donné un préposé. Quand il se rendit compte de la présence du Commandant Zembrano, sa première réaction fut la stupéfaction, puis au fil des secondes, voyant qu'elle le fusillait du regard, malgré son air hagard, il se mit au garde-à-vous.

- Madame je suis heureux de vous savoir remise de…

- … Qu'avez-vous fait à mon vaisseau ? Où est le capitaine Helena Cain ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui, il pouvait sentir qu'elle allait exploser.

Le Commandant Rufus avala sa salive, il connaissait Zembrano, si elle était la plus séduisante commandant de Battlestar de la flotte, elle n'en était pas moins la plus dure des officières, l'arme qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche n'augurait rien de bon. Il se défendit tant qu'il put.

- Madame, comprenez notre situation, vous étiez blessée, une partie de l'équipage refusait d'être commandé par une tauronne. La directive 1986 interdisait…

Quand elle entendit cela, Zembrano le gifla, le coupant net, Rufus ne broncha pas.

- Imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de directive 1986 ! Nous sommes au milieu de nulle part et vous pensez à ce genre d'âneries ?

Elle se tourna vers les autres, et reposa la même question.

- Êtes-vous devenu tous fou ? Aucun de vous n'arrive à la semelle du capitaine Cain !

- Mais madame la directive 1986 interdit… Dis un officier proche des écrans DRADIS.

Zembrano lui cloua le bec, et demanda, cette fois la voix rauque.

- Où est le capitaine Cain ?

On lui dit qu'elle était en prison. Zembrano posa sa main droite sur sa poitrine, elle avait du mal à respirer, et toutes ses nouvelles désagréables, qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu auparavant la bouleversait et l'affectait, son état n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle appela deux _marines_.

- Marines ! Emmenez le colonel Rufus en cellule, et faites sortir dans le même temps le capitaine Cain.

Rufus qui commençait à être habitué à passé de la cellule à la liberté ne protesta pas et se laissa conduire à la prison, il se sentait chanceux de ne pas avoir été exécutée pour mutinerie sur-le-champ par le commandant Zembrano. Entre temps, cette dernière qui lui avait arraché ses insignes de commandant se les remises sur sa veste de commandement, elle se reposa sur le siège de l'officier Tactique Endever. La voix lasse elle demanda un rapport sur la situation à bord, notamment l'état des réparations.

Le docteur Monroe arriva peu de temps après, il portait avec lui sa trousse.

- Commandant Zembrano ! Êtes-vous devenue folle ? Vous vous êtes remise à peine d'un empoisonnement et vous vous baladez dans le vaisseau comme si de rien n'était ! Dit-il plein de colère.

Zembrano ne lui prêta pas d'attention, elle savait que s'il était en colère c'est parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, ils étaient de vieux amis.

Le docteur Monroe prit sa tension.

On lui fit un rapport détaillé de la situation à bord, elle n'était pas fameuse, en apprenant qu'une partie de l'équipage avait été mis sous surveillance dans une aile du vaisseau, Zembrano se leva, mais à bout de force elle s'affala sur le siège, le docteur Monroe s'occupa de son état.

Le Commandant Zembrano avait le regard livide, elle tourna de l'œil, le docteur s'inquiétait pour elle, il craignait que des résidus du poison fussent encore dans son organisme déjà affaibli. Elle reprit connaissance quand le docteur lui fit respirer une petite fiole. En revenant à elle, la première chose qu'elle demanda, ce fut téléphone du bord. L'officier de communication Bowers le lui tendit.

Monroe voulut la dissuader de faire un effort, mais elle l'écarta de la main.

- Laissez-moi Docteur, j'ai autre chose à faire !

Monroe n'insista pas.

Zembrano s'adressa à l'équipage. Prenant sur elle, et respirant profondément elle dit.

« À tout l'équipage, c'est votre commandant qui vous parle… au cours des derniers jours un vent mauvais et fétide à gagné le bord, certains en ont oublié notre situation et ont préférés regarder ailleurs, d'autres s'en sont pris à leurs camarades sous prétexte qu'ils étaient différents. Tout le monde a oublié ce qui nous a réunis et unifiés : la guerre avec les Cylons, un ennemi commun que beaucoup d'entre vous ont eu à combattre, pour d'autres le Cylon représente une menace tangible. J'ordonne à chacun de laisser de côté ses préjugés et de reprendre la voix de la raison qui a permis à l'Artémis de se sortir de situations beaucoup plus dangereuse. Les coupables de crimes seront sévèrement punis, et tant qu'il me restera un dernier souffle je ne permettrais pas que l'on salisse à nouveau le nom de l'Artémis. »

Elle posa le combiné, sa main droite tremblait, elle avait gardé son fusil sur ses genoux et elle s'adressa au docteur Monroe. Agrippant son col de chemise elle lui dit.

- Vous allez me donné des vitamines, des médicaments, enfin tout ce qui me permettra de retrouver la forme très vite, je ne veux plus dormir et laissé mon vaisseau aux mains de séditieux et d'éléments perturbateurs.

Monroe acquiesça, il n'avait pas le choix, il la connaissait, il lui fit deux injections d'un puissant produit censé accroître ses forces, puis il lui donna une petite boîte, il lui conseilla quand même de n'en prendre qu'une dose par jour.

- Rassurez-vous doc, je ne vais pas me droguer.

Elle empoigna son fusil et s'adressa à tous les officiers présents sur la passerelle.

- Le SCC de l'Artémis a toujours été le coeur du commandement de ce vaisseau, les officiers y travaillant étant son élite. Vous Lieutenant Bowers, Katiya, Uhala, et enseigne Dalmas, je sais que vous avez participé par votre passivité à la mutinerie visant à déchoir le capitaine Cain de son commandement, vous avez violé mes ordres, vous mériteriez de finir dans un cachot.

En disant cela, elle fit un mouvement de la tête, tous avaient compris qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle ajouta.

- La directive 1986 viole les droits du citoyen colonial, quand nous serons de retour, je ferai en sorte que le haut commandement supprime cette discrimination, au besoin la presse m'aidera. En attendant, je vous demanderais d'obéir scrupuleusement aux ordres, je ne tolérerais plus d'acte d'insubordination à bord de l'Artémis, c'est compris ?

- Oui Madame ! Répondirent d'une même voix les officiers mis en accusation.

Elle se leva et sortit du SCC. Elle demanda au docteur Monroe de le suivre. Ils se rendirent au laboratoire, plus précisément à la salle 14, Zembrano tenait à lui montrer quelque chose. Le docteur était intrigué à la vue du sarcophage en acier.

Elle l'ouvrit, et le docteur Monroe n'en crut pas ses yeux !

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**_Battlestar Artémis, vingt-et-un jours après le crash… _**

Une tauronne était en ce moment à sa merci, il s'agissait du capitaine Helena Cain, étendu sur le sol froid du Rapace 1963, inconscient. Il l'avait fait sortir une demi-heure auparavant, de sa cellule grâce à la complicité d'un garde, le même garde qui lui avait permis de se débarrasser de Dirk et de ses complices.  
Cain se réveilla, elle se massa le crâne, on lui avait administré un puissant sédatif au moment de son kidnapping.  
L'homme sorti du cockpit muni d'un pistolet silencieux, il le lui braqua sur la tempe. Il dit.

- La princesse est réveillée ?

Avec stupeur et effroi, elle le reconnut, il s'agissait de l'officier tactique Burana !  
Helena Cain, ne savait pas ce que lui voulait Burana, et ce qu'elle faisait là, mais elle commença à comprendre quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait à bord d'un Rapace vide. Il devait avoir besoin d'elle pour s'être donnée le mal de la faire sortir de prison se disait-elle.

Pour la forme, Cain lui demanda.

- Que voulez-vous ?

Burana portait une combinaison de pilote de Rapace, ces combinaisons olive dorée que Cain avait toujours eut du mal à supporter, elle n'aimait pas cette couleur. Il répondit.

- Vous êtes assez intelligente pour comprendre ce que je veux.

- Oui, piloter ce Rapace c'est ça ?

Il acquiesça,

- Il y a quelqu'un qui sait piloté un Rapace, mais il ne sait pas c'est comment éviter les tirs des tourelles automatiques de défense qui pourraient nous abattre dès notre sortie du vaisseau. Je sais que le commandant d'un Battlestar connait certains protocoles, des codes qui peuvent mettre hors d'usage des tourelles. Malgré toutes mes tentatives, je n'ai jamais pu les voler dans vos quartiers.

- Et vous pensez que je les sonnais ?

Il la fusilla du regard.

- Bien sûr que oui. Le commandant de l'Artémis jusqu'à pas si longtemps c'était vous…

Cain connaissait les protocoles de sécurité, ils avaient été ajoutés au lendemain de la guerre avec les Cylons, tout commandant de Battlestar devait en prendre connaissance. Où voulait aller Burana ? Elle lui posa la question.

Il ne répondit pas. Mais lui avoua faire partie du SDU.

- Pourquoi vous me dites tout cela ?

- Parce que d'ici une heure vous mourrez...

La réponse de Burana la laissa froide, les menaces de mort elle en avait connu, l'horrible expérience sur Aerilon l'avait immunisé, quand durant des jours on lui avait administré un poison...  
Durant la conversation, deux hommes entrèrent dans le Rapace, ils portaient des uniformes de mécaniciens, oranges et noirs.

Elle vit entrée Andréa Suzanna à leurs suites, elle portait une combinaison de pilotage, Cain lui dit la voix remplie de joie.

- André tu es là ? J'avais peur que tu aies eu des problèmes.

Suzanna ne lui répondit pas, et s'assit au fond du Rapace, elle commença à boire de la bière.  
Cain s'imaginait que Burana et sa bande avaient aussi besoin de Suzanna en tant que docteur.

Elle remarqua sur leur poignet le même tatouage qu'elle avait vu sur le poignet des hommes de Dirck. Burana nota son intérêt pour les tatouages.

- Nous formons tous une même famille sur Caprica. Dit-il en relevant le manche de son poignet gauche. Le tatouage était celui de la 'Fierté Capricaine'.

Il ajouta en remettant son pistolet dans sa ceinture.

- Je sais que c'est mon tatouage qui m'aurait trahi… Tout le monde à un point faible, et c'est mon seul point faible.

- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous jamais enlevé ?

- Parce que j'aime vivre avec le danger, cela me motive plus. Et il fait partie de mon identité de Capricain pur.

Cain savait maintenant que Burana était membre de la 'Fierté Capricaine', il lui donnait la nausée.  
Les deux autres étaient assis à l'arrière en train de vérifier le système de bord, ils furent rejoints par quatre autres au bout de quelques minutes, la tension montait, le Rapace pouvait accueillir jusqu'à dix passagers, équipage compris. Cain pensait depuis son réveil au moyen de sortir de ce guêpier elle le trouva.

Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre la bonne occasion. Elle jetait de temps à autre des regards furtifs à Suzanna, espérant attirer son attention.  
Burana consulta sa montre au poignet. Il dit soudain.

- Que font les autres ? Ont-ils déposé les charges d'explosifs aux endroits que je leur avais indiqués ?

Cain sursauta.

- Vous voulez faire sauter l'Artémis ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Non, uniquement rendre inopérant les propulseurs du vaisseau, après notre départ les ponts d'envol seront aussi bloqués, cela nous permettra de quitter les lieux sans avoir à nos trousses d'autres appareils. Par ailleurs lorsque nous serons dans l'espace nous émettrons un signal colonial longue distance, ce qui devrait attirer les Cylons qui patrouillent, ainsi nous aurons finalement accompli notre mission.

Cain se retenait, Burana voulait remplir sa mission, provoqué une deuxième guerre avec les Cylons !  
Andréa Suzanna, elle, buvait toujours autant de bière, Caine lui dit d'arrêter, à ce moment elle explosa.

- Laisse-moi tranquille putain de tauronne !

Ces paroles violentes mirent Helena Cain dans un état de stupéfaction absolue, elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre dans la bouche de sa sœur d'adoption de tels mots. Elle mit cela sous le coup de l'effet de l'alcool. Suzanna se leva et alla s'assoir à côté d'elle, elle était à moitié saoule, Cain était ennuyée. Suzanna s'adressa aux autres.

- Vous savez, elle et moi, nous sommes sœurs. Ouais, sœurs ! Et vous connaissez la meilleure ? Je vomi les taurons !

Cain mit sa main sur son épaule, elle voulait la raisonner, mais Suzanna la gifla.

- Tauronne ne me touche pas !

Burana intervint.

- Hé vas-y mollo, on a encore besoin d'elle.

Suzanna cracha.

- Je sais que l'on a besoin d'elle, et c'est moi qui devrais lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux comme on l'a dit pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr, tu penses que l'un de nous tuerait une femme ? Même si c'est une chienne de tauronne, on a des principes…

Elle se mit à rire.

- Toi et ta bande avoir des principes ? La chienne de tauronne comme tu l'appelles, et bien c'est une putain de bâtarde de sud-tauronne, tu savais cela ?

- Je savais cela, et alors quoi ? Répondit Burana en passant la tête dans le cockpit.

Dehors tout était calme. Suzanna avala une autre rasade de bière et jeta.

- Si cela se trouve, ses ancêtres sont peut-être de Caprica ? Tes compatriotes non ? Ou bien de Picon, ces putains de sud-tauron j'ai appris à les connaitre et à les aimés par sa faute.

Elle jeta un œil à Cain qui était bouleversé par ce qu'elle disait.

- Ouais Lena, ma petite sœur chérie, par ta faute j'ai appris à connaitre ton peuple, j'ignorais tout de ta planète, pour moi tous les taurons se ressemblent, mais à cause de toi, cela à changer… et je vais devoir te tuer, et cela me fait mal, alors je bois pour me donner du courage, tuer ma petite sœur le plus tôt possible avant de renoncer à le faire.

Cain tremblait, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Suzanna, sa sœur était mêlée à tout cela…  
Burana posa les yeux sur Cain, et dit le sourire aux lèvres.

- On pourrait s'amuser un peu avec toi ma petite tauronne !

Cain se crispa, prête à lui sauté dessus.

Mais Suzanna intervint.

- Je ne te la laisserais pas la violer, tu peux la tuer, mais ne profane pas son corps !

Burana lut dans les yeux de Suzanna de la froideur, et il n'insista pas.  
Burana était arrivé à bord du Rapace 1963, accompagné par d'autres camarades. Andréa Suzanna quand à elle était venue se caché à bord de ce Rapace dès l'annonce de la mort de Dirk, elle se doutait bien que sa couverture ne pouvait tenir indéfiniment.

Suzanna, plutôt que de tenter d'approcher le commandant Zembrano et d'en finir avec elle comme son contrat le stipulait, avait opté pour la fuite en attendant une meilleure opportunité. Elle aurait plus tard l'occasion de finir le travail pour laquelle elle était payée une fortune, Zembrano avait repris le contrôle de l'Artémis et elle allait accentuer ses recherches, surtout si elle apprenait la disparition de son amie le capitaine Helena Cain. Burana avait organisé l'élimination des témoins gênants, ceux qui pourraient conduire aux commanditaires de l'assaut avorté de l'Artémis, c'était pour lui le moindre mal.

Le docteur Suzanna était une tueuse à gages, parmi l'une des meilleurs. Son mode opératoire était toujours le même, approché sa victime, et l'empoisonné à défaut de lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux. Ses empreintes ADN étaient systématiquement renouvelées après chaque contrat, cette technologie coûtait cher, et elle se faisait payée grassement, car personne ne lui échappait.

Cain n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux, Andréa, celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur adoptive par un serment sacré, s'était jouée d'elle, elle imaginait même que toutes ses belles paroles, son affection et son amitié n'avaient été qu'un moyen pour elle de donner le change et de pouvoir ainsi approcher Zembrano.  
Burana, visiblement nerveux maintenant indiqua la console de pilotage, il ordonna à Cain de passé aux commandes de l'appareil. Sous la menace de son arme, elle obéit et se mis à l'aise, elle vérifia tous les systèmes, de toute évidence ce Rapace avait été réparé bien avant les autres, elle se doutait bien que les deux mécaniciens complices de Burana y étaient pour quelque chose.

Suzanna passa sur le siège du copilote, c'était elle qui devait prendre sa suite aux manettes du Rapace. Burana braquait son arme sur Cain, il passa un pistolet à Suzanna, qui visiblement remise dit à Cain.

- Prépare-toi à décollé, et pas de bêtises, j'ai déjà tué un tas de taurons et tu ne seras pas la dernière.

Cain évita de lui répondre, elle lui faisait froid dans le dos maintenant. C'était elle qui avait empoisonné Zembrano et cela, elle le lui ferait, payer très cher.

Le hangar de pont était désert à cette heure de la nuit signalé par une lumière rouge. Le Rapace 1963 emprunta la plateforme automatique qui le déposa sur le pont d'envol, la chaleur à l'extérieur était mortelle et le sable avait pénétré malgré la longue toile improvisée qui avait été installée pour bloquer le sable. Le Rapace 1963 ignora les appels de la station de contrôle et commandement (SCC) et décolla, il déchira la toile au passage et s'éleva dans le ciel rouge de la planète désertique, Suzanna dit à Cain qu'elle enclencherait le saut PRL une fois sorti de l'orbite de la planète.

L'un de ceux qui étaient à l'arrière avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran des contre-mesures électroniques. Il dit tout à coup.

- Le système de défense de l'Artémis nous a verrouillées !

Burana pointa son pistolet sur la tempe de Cain et cracha.

- Tauronne, tu vas maintenant nous tirer de là !

Cain ne se fit pas prier et composa sur sa console un code… quelques instants plus tard, l'autre annonça que l'Artémis les avait déverrouillés.  
Suzanna se mise à rire, d'un rire gras.

- Bien joué ex-commandant Cain !

Une série d'explosions secoua les entrailles de l'Artémis… Celui qui s'occupait des contre-mesures annonça par la même occasion avoir envoyer un signal colonial longue distance, cela réjouit Burana, Suzanna quand à elle son pistolet et ajouta à l'adresse de Cain.

- Maintenant je prends la suite. Je pense que je vais ajouter à mon tableau de chasse une nouvelle tauronne.

**FIN TROISIÈME ÉPOQUE**

**Note de l'auteur :**

Comme vous avez pu le constaté, l'histoire prend une tournure de plus en plus âpre, ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter.


End file.
